


All I Want For Christmas

by Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache



Series: 10 Days of Ficmas [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Peter bumps into his soulmate in a coffee shop, Stiles and Peter are Soulmates, could it get more cliche, its set during christmas but isnt christmassy persay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache/pseuds/Geoff_Ramseys_Moustache
Summary: After traveling from New York to Beacon Hills for Christmas with the family, Peter stops into his favourite coffee shop lured by the need for a warm drink and an even warmer atmosphere... or maybe fate lured him to meet the one.





	All I Want For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 Were done boys!!!! I'll be sad when the season is over but i plan to try and keep posting regularly- that and i have an idea for a long fic that id like to write :)

Peter had never expected to find his soulmate. We that’s a lie. There was a point in which he had wholeheartedly believed that one day he would find the one that would perfectly match his own brand of crazy. But as time moved forward and he had been without a soulmate well into his early thirties, he wasn’t expecting to find his soulmate. Especially not in the town he had grown up in. 

He was home for Christmas. Talia had called him down from New York because she had missed him and that it simply wouldn’t be Christmas without him there being his usual snarky self. That and he kind of wanted to see his nieces and nephew again. He can’t deny his love for those brats.

So there he was on his way home. He was about a 15-minute drive from the preserve and maybe a 20-minute drive from the house itself, he could be there by now but the calling of good coffee had brought him into the main part of town and to one of his favourite coffee shops, the Witches Brew. The name was somewhat on the nose considering the lovely ladies that ran the place were actually witches, but they were fantastic and witty so if anyone were to make the joke it would be them. 

From where he was parked outside he could already smell the divine coffee that the shop supplied. Soon after he was in line waiting to place his order, and probably get a complimentary cookie from Sarah, one of the witches he had known for a very long time. 

“Peter!” 

“How are you, Sarah?” 

“Pissed!” She smiled widely as she started making his coffee, already knowing what he would be craving at this hour, “You never call me, you really should, I have some excellent news!”

“Oh? Do tell.” 

“Kat and I are getting married next spring!”

“Congratulations, I did say that you'd be married before 2020, didn’t I?”

“I suppose you did… anyway, here is your caramel latte and chocolate chip cookie, and don’t worry about paying it’s on the house- just make sure to call us more!” 

Peter had already pulled a ten dollar note from his wallet and instead of putting it back he simply slipped It into the tip jar and accepted his drink and cookie. “Thank you, Sarah, I’ll make sure to call more.” 

Peter turned to leave but ended up crashing into a smallish figure. The stranger stumbled and Peter lurched out and grabbed them by the arm when an electric pulse sparked its way through him and presumably through the amber eyes boy he had crashed into judging by how he had shuddered. It felt as though time had frozen over as he didn’t think he couldn’t tear himself from this stranger with perfectly speckled skin and molten ambrosia eyes. The stranger was first to speak. 

“I didn’t think my soulmate would be so…”  
“Handsome?” 

“I was going to say well-dressed but I suppose that would also apply.” He smiled up at Peter and he would have sworn he would have done anything to see him smile again, “I’m Stiles by the way… although that isn’t my Real name, it’s what I go by considering my actual birth name looks like someone dropped alphabet soup onto my birth certificate and went sure that’s a name- I’m rambling sorry, anyway what’s your name?”

“Peter Hale, it’s a pleasure to hear you ramble Stiles.” His soulmate, who he knows now is Stiles, blushes and scrunches up his face. “Would you like to sit with me?” 

“Yeah, that would be perfect- although I’m gonna warn you now I’m going to fill any silence with chatter because I’m nervous as hell and can’t keep my mouth shut.”

“Perfect, I look forward to your babbling.” 

They sat and talked long enough that Talia had texted him to ask where he had gotten to. Peter couldn’t even begin to explain how easy it was to fall in love with this brilliant and talkative boy.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked that don't be a stranger and leave a kudos and a comment on your way out!
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
